Show No Mercy
by killakitten
Summary: Ginger has been wandering the earth for something she's unsure of. Who knows what will happen when she finds herself in the middle of vampire affairs. Based on the Ginger from 'The Beginning'. Set around season 3 of True Blood.
1. Prologue

**Prologue - Rage**

_Song: Rage by Mary Magdalan_

_I wanna sedate_

_I'm bottling hate_

_And I'm filled up with rage._

It had been centuries since that night I saved my sister from an untimely death. Of course, she would never had been put in harm's way if it weren't for me.

I had turned into a monster those many years ago..

Now I scoured the earth in search of something I had yet to find. I wasn't quite sure what exactly that was. I hadn't spoken to my sister for decades; she had decided to find out exactly who she was. I had thought that might have been the object of my search many times, but shrugged it off almost instantly every time.

I knew who I was. I was Ginger Fitzgerald, and I was a werewolf. Although, it seemed my transformation was much different than the werewolves of this time.

To me, these creatures were repugnant, mindless dogs. They travel in packs, acting in groups hoping it will make them stronger.

But they had nothing on me.

The werewolves in this time, though more attractive in their transformed bodies, were weak and simple minded. I had fought many that tried to destroy me, trying to achieve the glory that was the title of being the killer a legendary old world monster.

Yeah, like that shit would ever happen.

But there was only one species I despised more than these flea-ridden mutts.

The fucking vampires.

Blood sucking, arrogant, and lethal, that was the best way to describe these beings. I had encountered a few, the scent of my blood drawing them to me like moths to a flame. I slaughtered the newborns with ease, ripping their limbs apart and bathing in their blood. I had resisted feeding from these lifeless zombies, fearing the effect of their blood on my body. I had only been able to control the monster inside me some decades ago, injecting myself with regular doses of Wolfs bane. I was able to control when I changed with these doses, although it was much harder to revert back once I changed. It took the utmost concentration, and it was excruciating. I was still able to change when I had taken my necessary injection, that part was easy. All I had to do was give into the monster inside me. This was nifty if I had to fight on short notice. I was powerful, even in my human form, but older vampires were much harder to take down this way.

But older vampires usually weren't stupid enough to fuck with a werewolf as powerful as me.

My changed form was horrendous. I looked much like the modern werewolves looked when they were bitten and not born. I wasn't an actual wolf, I was the dictionary definition of werewolf. That whole rumor about changing at the full moon was bullshit. I changed whenever I felt like it, or when I couldn't control it with my own formula of necessary drugs.

This was why I wandered.

The vampires might have walked into the metaphorical 'light', but I would never allow humans to see what I was. If I stayed in one place too long, the humans would become suspicious of me. I had one instance where a young man walked out to the woods and watched me change back into my human form.

I had turned him into a pile of body parts and blood before he could tell the rest of the town what I was.

I guess it's a good thing I'm so vicious, or else explaining the butchered bodies that lay in my wake would be difficult. Luckily, the most common conclusion is that a wild animal attacked the poor soul that crossed me.

But lately, a slew of werewolves were really starting to piss me off.

I was sure that the sudden increase of werewolf attacks were related. All of the morons that had a death wish shared one thing in common.

They were branded with the insignia of Operation Werewolf.

The mere thought of these creatures idiocy made me laugh. They were stronger than most of the weres I had encountered in my travels, but they were still no match for my power. They all thought they were hot shit, but that changed when I was crushing their throats in my hand while they struggled to take their last dying breath. I couldn't understand why these mongrels kept coming when I killed them with such ease.

That was until one little puppy spoke too much.

I was walking underneath the moonlight deep in the jungles of South America when he attacked. Of course, he said the usual, 'I'm going to enjoy killing you' bit. Just about everyone I've brought to death has said something along those lines before they become a heap of bones, blood, and organs. I laughed at him and he attacked, rather forcefully. He had me pinned to the ground -or so he thought- and was snapping ferociously. I punched him off of me and he was sent flying, breaking three trees in half before sliding down a forth. I was expecting him to just sit there like a good dog and wait for me to send him to hell, but much to my surprise, he got back up and continued his assault on me. Before he could reach me however, I was in front of him with my hand deep in his neck. My hand was circled around his trachea, my fingers gripping it from the inside. He continued to try and attack me before I told him I could end his life with a mere muscle movement. I looked at his eyes, and they were filled with madness. I was sure this poor excuse for a wolf was high on damned dead man blood. He confirmed that with his last words.

"Russell Edgington would do worse to me than you ever could!"

I crushed his throat and ended his life. I licked the blood from my hands and threw the lifeless body into the river.

I didn't know who the fuck this Russell guy was, but I was going to find him and kill him for sending these pesky werewolves after me.

And that's what brought me to Jackson, Mississippi.

_I'm filled up with rage_

_Somebody take me away_

_Cause I'm filled up with rage.._

**A/N: **So what did you guys think? I know I shouldn't be writing this while I'm still in the process of Darker Than Black, but I had a lot of inspiration. It also doesn't help that I'm at home sick so I'm kind of stir crazy. It will probably continue being written with songs as chapter titles with the song reflecting the chapter. I thought it was a nice touch. In case you didn't read the story info, this is based on Ginger Snaps: The Beginning's Ginger and around season 3 of True Blood. (Duh, it has Russell so of course it's around that time.) I'm really inspired and in a really good mood considering I'm sick so I might just start the next chapter right now. That's all depending on your reviews. =]


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - Ride the Wings of Pestilence**

_Song: Ride the Wings of Pestilence by From First to Last_

_I've been dreaming about you_

_In a pool of your own blood_

_With your eyes gouged out_

_By the work of my thumbs_

_The scent of your insides_

_From under the floorboards_

_The perfect perfume_

_For settling a score._

The house that this piece of shit resided in was nothing less than a mansion. I stood outside the gates, watching the vampires and werewolves that resided in this spectacular home cross the windows. I had done my research on this Russell Edgington, only to find that he was a vampire that resided in Jackson, Mississippi. I had looked for any other information I could find on this despicable bloodsucker, but to no avail. I was hesitant to come here, not knowing how old or how wise this man was, but I was far too livid to care.

So here I was, watching this vampire and trying to get any information I could about him. I was almost certain he was the one providing his blood to these frenzied werewolves who at this moment were patrolling the grounds. I hid in the shadows, not allowing them to find me just yet. As I watched, I set my sights on the vampire I believed to be Russell. He was short, with light brown hair. He wasn't attractive in the slightest. I snorted silently. He didn't look at all tough.

As if he heard my snort from nearly yards away, his head snapped in my direction. I sank into the shadows more, hoping he hadn't seen me. I wasn't scared of him, but I also wasn't so niave to go in -guns blazing- and try to fight this vampire without a proper evaluation. As I watched, he turned his head to the side and said something to someone next to him before focusing his attention outside the window towards me again. In a matter of seconds, there was a vampire tearing through the courtyard, and I'm guessing he was looking for me.

He was tall, bald, and built with a black mustache, probably a biker in his human years. I snorted to myself, thinking this vampire wouldn't even make me break a sweat. He looked to my hiding place, his fangs extended. I stepped out of the shadows and into the light of the moon. The vampire growled and ran after me. I smirked before he pinned me to a tree.

"Hah, either you're brave or stupid for coming here. Russell would like a word with you." He hissed to me, his hand tightly around my throat.

I laughed at his foolish attempt to intimidate me. He tightened his grip on my neck before trying to lead me into the mansion. I lifted my arm and set my hand around his wrist. He looked at me quizically before his expression changed drastically. I quickly ripped his arm off at the shoulder, prying the fingers off of my throat. A growl emitted from deep within my throat as the vampire fell to his knees in agony. I appeared behind him and set my hands on either side of his face before easily pulling his head off of his shoulders. I threw the head behind me and looked up at the window of the mansion. Russell was looking straight at me, a smile on his face.

Why the fuck was he smiling?

I growled as I watched his profile disappear from the window. In seconds, there were two vampires slowly making their way across the courtyard toward me. Russell was accompanied by a young woman vampire. Her long, wavy brown hair was braided and slung over one shoulder, her dark eyes fixed on me as she proceeded towards me cautiously. Russell was wearing a cream suit of sorts, a few drops of blood staining the white shirt underneat his collar. The woman was wearing a ruffled white shirt accompanied by an intricate necklace. A long black skirt adorned with small white polka dots was draped over her small legs. They both looked as though they stepped out of 'Millionares Weekly' -if there were such a magazine. I watched them carefully, tensing as I waited for one of them made the move to attack. When they merely stopped in front of me, I loosened up slightly. I watched them as Russell looked me up and down, that smile still plastered on his pale face.

"Well look here Lorena, we have a guest!" He said, clapping his hands together.

Lorena's lips curled into a morbid smile as she stared at me. "Is this the one you've been looking for your majesty?"

Fuck.

He was vampire royalty.

I didn't know much of vampire politics, nor did I care, but I knew that the kings and queens of vampires were made such because of their power. In other words, Russell was going to put up one hell of a fight.

"Why yes it is! Although I didn't expect her to waltz right in here. I've been trying for months to get her here, and here she is! And on her own accord no less! This is positively delightful!"

The exhilaration Russell desplayed made me sick. It also didn't help that he was so peppy because I just walked right in through the front door.

"Why did you send those fucking dogs after me?" I hissed.

"Language, Miss Fitzgerald. I thought that was obvious," he said, confused. "Come inside and I'll explain. Don't worry, I don't bite." He smirked.

"For your sake, you better hope you keep those fangs of yours in your fucking mouth." I growled, ignoring his warning.

He laughed and Lorena growled. "Well aren't you a fiesty one? I knew you were going to be powerful, but I never expected you to be able to take out one of my best guards with such ease." He said, looking at the pool of blood and remnants of the vampire that had attacked me moments ago. "Shall we go then?" He turned his attention back to me.

I nodded. I wasn't sure the power this vampire possessed, but I wasn't about to test it. As much as I wanted to rip him and Lorena to shreds, I knew that wasn't the wisest choice. The two lead me across the yard and into the front doors of the large house. When we were inside, I was almost blown away at the size. We were in a grand hall of sorts. There was a large crystal chandelier hanging low from the center of the ceiling. There were two columns on either side of the door we entered. A circular staircase was in the center of this room. It was decorated beautifully. If I were here for different circumstances, I would have admired this house, but keeping my attention on the vampires in front of me was my priority. Russell turned around to face me, while Lorena stood near the staircase. I tensed up, wondering if they brought me here just so I wouldn't run away. I wasn't left to my thoughts very long when another vampire came down the stairs. I had seen him through the window earlier. He had long, dark hair that was waved and slicked to the back of his head. I was guessing he was of Greek ethnicity. He wore a maroon robe, a look of frustration on his face.

"Where were you? I had dinner prepared." He said agitated, hands on his hips. "And who is she?" He looked in my direction.

"Oh honey, I had to run outside for a moment to greet our guest. This is the one I've been telling you about. My love, this is Ginger." He smiled at the man who was standing in the middle of the staircase.

"Another mutt to add to your collection. Honestly Russell, I feel like I'm getting fleas with all these dogs around this house. It's only a matter of time before they decide to mark our Venetian curtains as their territory."

I hissed at him and he extended his fangs, accepting my challenge.

"Watch your fucking mouth bloodsucker! I'm not one of those mangy animals!" I hissed through my teeth.

Russell rolled his eyes and stepped forward to me. "She's absolutely right dear," he said putting his hands on my shoulder. I tensed but he merely looked up at this insulting vampire. "She's much more special than those dogs. She actually seems to have a brain in her head. In fact, she seems to be as far from those dogs as we are, despite they share the same species." He turned his attention back to me.

"Well, she looks dirty. Make her take a shower before she sits on any of our nice furniture." He said, turning heel and stomping off to the second story.

Russell laughed quietly before motioning Lorena closer. "That was my husband, Talbot." He said, waving a hand to where the vampire was standing moments ago. "I apologize for his behavior, but you must understand, he's quite jealous. I do believe he was right though, you do look quite dirty." I narrowed my eyes at him as he continued. "Would you like to shower, dear? I'm sure Lorena would allow you to wear some of her clothes." He narrowed his eyes at Lorena, as if telling her she was to provide clothes for me. She stiffened and nodded before storming up the stairs. "You two look as if you wear the same size."

I debated his offer, not wanting to accept his hospitality. This vampire was caniving, I could tell simply by looking at him. He may have put on this gentlemanly facade, but I could see straight through it. If I accepted this offer, he would take that as him doing me a favor, and would expect me to do one for him in return. Although, I really could use a shower. I had been wandering for weeks, not stopping anywhere to clean. I was sure I smelled like death, and I was still caked in the blood of the vampire outside.

I sighed and accepted his offer. "Excellent, now you go get cleaned up and I know you must be hungry, Miss Fitzgerald. I'll have some food prepared for you when you come down. The bathroom is upstairs and the third door on the left. I will have Lorena slip the clothes in for you." He clapped his hands together and nudged me towards the stairs.

I followed his directions until I found the bathroom. I stepped inside and admired the large room. It was the size of a regular house's master bedroom. There were two sinks on either side, and a large tub in the center with many candles surrounding it. Off to the right and behind a small seperator, there was a shower area encased in glass. There were jets all along the walls and ceiling above the space. I marvelled at the bathroom before stripping my clothes and stepping into this magnificant area. I turned the water on and as soon as it hit me, I was in heaven. The water streamed down me from different directions, feeling exhilarating. As I sat under the water, my thoughts began racing. What was Russell's plan with me? Why did he send all these wolves after me? What could a vampire want with a werewolf? I know I was different than the werewolves of this time, but I was still Were. But the question that had plagued my mind since I arrived here was driving me mental.

Where the hell was Brigitte?

_I'll hide you in my walls_

_Your body will never be found_

_I'll wear your skin as a suit_

_Pretend to be you_

_Your friends will like you more than they used to.._


End file.
